Unforgettable
by xoxstorii-gurrlxox
Summary: Rose and her gang have new adventures at a place called House of Night. Meeting Zoey Redbird and team up to stop the darkness trying to cover up their world.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**

So I know these usually come at the end of a book, or at the end of a chapter, even in the beginning of the chapter; but I wouldn't want to ruin the story by answering questions. So, I will just do it here, the best I can. This is a crossover between _Vampire Academy _and House of Night. Odd combination, I know. I was laying in bed and all of a sudden it just hit me, I am awake because of it. This story in mainly based on the VA characters, but HoN characters will also be present. I will post the first chapter tomorrow. For now I am tired, and really want to go to bed. Hope you are at least a little interested. And do not worry, I shall explain the whole transformation thing in chapters to come, just need to put a little more thought in how I want to do it.

* * *

><p>Characters from Va:<p>

- Rosemarie (Rose) Hathaway-Rose is the seventeen-year-old, half-vampire half-human (Dhampir) and is best friends with Princess Lissa Dragomir. She is shadow-kissed because Lissa brought her back from the dead.

- Vasilisa (Lissa) Dragomir: a seventeen year old Moroi princess and Rose Hathaway's best friend.

-Demitri Belikov: A well respected 24 year old, from Siberia, Russia. Guardian of Lissa.

-Christian Ozera: Lissa's boyfriend. A fire wielder.

Adrian Ivashkov: A spirit user, like Lissa. Romantically interested in Rose.

Sydney Sage: An alchemist. Began friends with rose under dire circumstances.

Eddie Castiel: One of Rose's closest friends after Mason dies. (In my story he died of a car accident)

* * *

><p>House of Night Characters:<p>

Zoey Redbird: teenage girl of Cherokee ancestry. She becomes a fledging at the Tulsa house of night. Zoey was deeply blessed by the Goddess, has an affinity for all 5 elements and is line to be the next high priestess.

Damien Maslin: is Zoey's friend and has an affinity for air. He swings for the other team, thus being shunned from his parents. He is very smart, and likes to correct everyone who is wrong. Was dating newcomer Jack, but passed away mysteriously. (They believe Neferet has something to do with it.)

Shaunee Cole: One of the twins, she is very closely bonded to Erin Bates. Has an affinity for fire, and no matter the situation is always loyal to her friends.

Erin Bates: The other twin. She is very wise, and has an affinity for water, due to her element she can draw strength and energy from it.

Stevie Rae Johnson: She is Zoey's best friend. She passed away and Neferet brought her back. Her and her group are now known as "Red Vampyres" Aphrodite gave her back her humanity by sacrificing herself and becoming human. Stevie Rae has an affinity for Earth, and can call energy and strength from it as well.

James Stark: Is a red vampyre and Zoey's protector, also lover.

Aphrodite Lafont: Although human, she plays a very important role in Zoey's life. She has visions of the future and is in a relationship with Sons Of Erebus' Darius.

Darius: Dating Aphrodite, and very skilled in fighting. He has helped the gang out a lot, since he has joined their team.

Rephaim: Kalona's first and favorite son. After being injured, Stevie Rae looks after him. And soon forbidden attractions come into play. She and him played hero more times than not. He pledged his allegiance to Stevie Rae and betrayed his father and is now helping the gang.

* * *

><p>Enemies:<p>

Victor Dashkov: A royal moroi and very deceiving.

Original Character: Not much to say, this one is a surprise.

Neferet: High Priestess of HoN Tulsa, was Zoey's mentor, than got trapped in the dark power of Kalona.

Kalona: A fallen angel and old warrior of Nyx. Wants justice for what Zoey's ancestors have done to him centuries ago.

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	2. Chapter One

_**Unforgettable**_

**By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox**

**Chapter One**

_St. Vladimir's, Montana_

Lissa and I were surrounded by a half a dozen guardians, standing inside Headmistress Kirova. She was in charge of St. Vladimir's School. A school for dhampir and Moroi. Lissa and I were caught, we have been on the run for 2 years, I was protecting Lissa. I tuned out her lecture and stared at the dark room.

"Rose, pay attention." Lissa murmured.

"What's the point? I have heard it all before." I stage whispered.

Kirova's eyes suddenly flashed to me. "I should expel you Miss. Hathaway, or better yet, send you to your mother." My eyes widened. "I am sure you would love some mother-daughter bonding." She smirked.

I swallowed my fear and glared at the headmistress. "I ran to keep the last Dragomir safe, what have you been doing?" I looked around the office once more. "Apparently, nothing."

Guardian Alberta stepped forward, she was the captain of all the guardians at St. Vlad's. "Rosemarie, _do not_ talk to your headmistress like that. We should expel you."

"Yes, it would be very decent punishment." Kirvoa poked her cheek thoughtfully. "Being expelled means not finishing school, and without graduating you would no longer be able to be a guradian."

My eyes widened in shock, as well as Lissa's. "You can't do that!" I screamed. "I promised to protect Lissa with my life, and that's what I was doing when we ran away."

"They are bonded, headmistress." I looked towards the voice.

There stood a man who looked to be 6'7", brown eyes, shoulder length hair and tanned skin. The way he stood, made him look like a God. "Excuse me?"

He smirked, making him look even more dangerous. "Rose and Vasilisa are bonded, can you not tell?" They all turned to stare at us. "I believe it is a one sided-bond though."

"How do you know this Guardian...?" Kirova asked.

"Belikov. Dimitri Belikov." He introduced. "When we were capturing them, they acted in sync, although Hathaway acted a little a drunk."

"I was not drunk!" I screamed exasperated.

"Rose, shut up." Lissa snapped. "Headmistress Kirova, please do not punish Rose for something that is my fault." I felt magic freely flowing through our bond, she was trying to use compulsion! I snapped an angry look at her; but she ignored it. "I was the one who wanted to run away, Rose came to protect me."

"She should have alerted someone, not run off with you." Kirova said dreamily.

"She did tell, but no one believed her." She pushed a little harder.

Finally, Kirova sighed, "Alright, but she is way behind on her studies, how will she catch up?"

"She still needs punishment, and extra classes that could start before and after class." Dimitri suggested.

Kirova snapped her head in his direction. "Are you volunteering Belikov?"

He looked surprised. "No, I was merely making a suggestion."

She harrumphed and looked back at me, she smiled. "You are to be detained in your room, no socializing until further notice. You will have regular classes, along with extra ones before and after school. You will have them with Guardian Belikov. Is this understood?"

I wanted to make a snarky reply, but Lissa's nerves made me change my mind. "Yes headmistress."

She nodded tightly. "Good, all of you are dismissed."

Lissa and I were walking back to the dorms when suddenly Guardian Alberta was breathing down our backs. "Rose, I am to escort you to your dorm." She stalked off.

I looked at Lissa and sighed. "See ya later."

She smiled sadly. "It'll be okay Rose. You'll see."

I smiled and took off down the hall to catch up with Alberta. "I get a room to myself?" I asked, minutes later.

"Of course. This is so you won't socialize." I sighed again. The room was smaller than a bathroom. It consisted of a single bed, dresser, lamp and mirror. How luxurious.

"Course."

"Get some sleep, you have to be up in a couple hours." I nodded and watched her leave.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a zombie, my big dark eyes, were even darker and bloodshot from lack of sleep. I had dark brown hair that was all disheveled from running and my light tanned skinned looked almost gone in this light. I sighed again, and laid on my bed. Instantly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a sudden excitement in my head, it was strange. Suddenly I bolted up, remembering Lissa and the events that transpired during the day, or to a vampire, at night. At looked at my clock and yelped. I was going to be late! I scrambled for my clothes and brushed my hair quickly. I applied my make up as fast and decent as I could muster. Finally done, I bolted out the door. Sadly, I ran into someone. Through the bond I realized it was Lissa.<p>

"Lissa!" I said surprised.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Morning Rose. Rough night?"

I groaned. "Just tired from last night." She visibly stiffened. Our bond told me that she knew what I was talking about. "Don't worry about it. I am good now, lets go to class." I smiled, helped her up and we booked it. Her to Politics, and me to a training class.

When Lissa and I ran away, we couldn't find a feeder. Those are people who volunteer to be vampire food. Although, if a dhampir has that happened, they are called 'blood whores'. Don't ask me why, its just how it is. Many people volunteer because when a Moroi bites you, they give off endorphins which make you go into this happy high. Trust me, I know. When we were on the run, I had no choice but to let her feed off me.

I kinda miss those moments, of being alone with Lissa. Like we were normal. When they caught us, I was running low on blood because Lissa just fed off me. I like Belikov noticed, but didn't say anything to the other guardians or to the headmistress. I ran into class, and felt dozens of eyes turn my way. I held my head up high and went to a close friend. Eddie Castile. Eddie and I became closer after Mason died. We were sorta seeing each other, but it just wasn't working out and after Mason died, Eddie took it upon himself to watch over me, like a little sister. He's around the age of seventeen, sandy-blond hair and hazel eyes and is about a 6 or 7 inches taller than.

His face lighted up once he saw me and came rushing over, hugging me tightly. "I am so glad you are safe, Rose. What about Lissa?" He asked.

I laughed, "She's totally fine. I almost got expelled, can you believe it?"

"I-" We got interrupted.

"So good to have you back Rosemarie, maybe you could tell us about your travels." A guardian, who I care not about sneered at me.

"Bite me!" I hissed.

"Okay people, partner up." The teacher screamed commands. He did this for 2 hours before the class was finally done.

"Rose, I think you are a little out of practice. I totally whooped your ass." Eddie teased.

I shrugged. "Its not like I fought everyday. Just you wait, once I am caught up, you will be the one black and blue."

He grinned at me. "Can't wait."

I laughed and pushed him, he pushed back. I wasn't exactly happy to be back, Lissa was still in danger, but seeing Eddie again really made my day. I still had this feeling that I was being watched and I couldn't pinpoint the exact location. It was pissing me off. If Lissa was in any immediate danger, we would leave. Simple as that. I nodded to myself as I walked into my next class. Another training class. Yay. I groaned.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I walked out of the classroom, limping. I sighed and made my way to the mess hall. I was anxious to see Lissa. I grabbed a muffin, a banana and a coke and sat down beside her. "Nice day back?"<p>

She gave me a pointed look. "Hardly. Everyone keeps asking questions and the teachers keep glaring at me." She shook her head. "How was yours?" She asked wearily.

I shrugged. "I am black and blue and sore everywhere. I should have kept training when we were gone."

She laughed. "Yeah, but it doesn't do much good now." She leaned closer towards me. "I feel like I am being watched."

I nodded. "I have that same feeling."

"What do you think it means?" She looked normal and calm, but through the bond I could feel her slightly panicking.

I smiled. "Don't worry Lis. We will leave again if it scares you too much."

She narrowed her eyes. "How do you purpose we do that? Last time was hard enough, and we had a distraction. Not this time. The school will be carefully watched now. So will the two of us."

I cringed. "Ye of little faith." She continued glaring. "Don't worry, I am a master of crazy plans."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She whispered.

"Hey!" I said, offended.

Lissa ignored my outburst and grabbed my schedule. "Look you have the same afternoon classes as I do."

I perked up." Finely, some good luck."

She laughed and dragged me away to our class.

* * *

><p>School was finally over and I just wanted to go to my room and sleep. Sadly, Mr. Bad-ass God was standing by my door when I got there. I sighed, there was just no catching a break.<p>

"Nervous?" He asked.

"Not a chance."

"Good, put on clothes to run with."

I stopped. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't waste my time. We are going to run."

"Even you?" I asked, eyes wide.

He sighed, clearly not having the patience for me. "Of course, now hurry up."

I sighed but listened none the less. I put on some green shorts and a brown tank top, very earthy. I smiled, and met up with Dimitri. I stared at him, waiting for instructions. Instead he took off jogging in the opposite direction. Pumping my legs hard to catch up to him. "Slow down, you don't want to wear yourself out on the first lap." I nodded and went down to a light jog. We have been running 20 minutes before Dimitri suddenly stopped. I skidded, flying towards him. He caught me and I felt a warmth spread through my entire body. His, though, was on full alert.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"A vampire is here."

"Well no duh."

"Shut up." He pointed in a direction, and I followed. "There."

I seen him than. But he was way different than any Moroi I have ever seen. He was mostly covered by the shadows, but what I could see was mostly his face. He a colored in crescent tattoo on his forehead, following swirls of connected tattoos around his face. On either side of the crescent moon were two birds, with their wings outstretched.

"Who are you?" I asked. "How did you get passed the barrier?"

He smiled, showing his white teeth, and fangs. "I am here for you Rosemarie Hathaway, and several others. Your true destiny has come to pass."

"My.. my true destiny?" I asked, completely confused.

"Go to the House of Night in Tulsa Oklahoma. There you and your friends will find what you are looking for." He smiled again, coming closer. Dimitri stood there, ready to fight. The vampire was too fast and before we know it, he touched both of us on the forehead. Than he was gone.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was passed out for, but what woke me was Lissa. I could feel her terrified, and screaming for me. I blinked my eyes a couple times, and looked down to see Dimitri still knocked out. I poked him to see if he was still alive. He stirred, and I breathed a sigh of relief. He looked up at me, confusion etching his godly features.<p>

"What did he do to us?" I asked.

He shrugged, than he gasped. Something I didn't know he could do. "Your forehead, it has an outline of a crescent moon. Just like that vampires."

I looked at him and gasped. "You too. Oh my god. Lissa." I jumped up and started running, I couldn't see into her mind, she was either sleeping or passed out. I doubt she was sleeping. Dimitri was right behind me.

We finally found her in the common room, Lissa, Eddie and Christian Ozera were passed out on the floor, the group surrounded by onlookers and guardians. Their faces turned into shock once they saw Dmitri's and I and our tattoos. I ignored their stares and muttered whispering, and went up to Lissa. I looked at her forehead, and sure enough there was a blue crescent outline on her forehead. The same with Eddie and Christian.

"Lissa?" I whispered. "Lissa, are you okay?"

She stirred, and opened her eyes slowly. Panic instantly taking over our bond. "Rose?"

"Shh, its okay. I am here."

"What happened?" She asked, sitting up. Eddie and Christian were waking up too.

I looked at Dmitri helplessly. "I... I am not sure."

She sighed and got up, "What do we do now?"

I was about to answer when suddenly Headmistress Kirova showed up. Looking at our foreheads, she sighed. "Great, more."

I stood up and looked at her. "What do you mean more? You know what happened to us?"

"You have been chosen. All of you, to fulfill your true destiny."

I was lost. "Um, what?"

"There are other vampires among us, besides Moroi and Strigoi. It is hard to explain, but right now all of you must pack and go to the nearest HoN."

"HoN?" Eddie asked.

"House of Night. You five are now leaving."

"We have to go to the Tulsa House of Night." I blurted.

"What ever for?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

"That's what the vampire told us to do."

"The one who touched you?" I nodded. "Very well. Now go pack, you leave in an hour." She turned around and stalked off.

* * *

><p><em>House of Night, Tulsa<em>

We arrived a few hours later at what looked like a monastery. I shuddered at the thought. Lissa and I hung in the back while the others strolled onward to the big creepy building. It looked like a prison for crazy people. There was a 100 foot wall all around the building, everything looked so dark and menacing. Lissa grabbed for my hand and squeezed it tight. I squeezed back.

"It's going to be okay. You'll see." I reassured her, not really believing it.

Big iron doors opened before us, and a short woman, around her thirties, maybe smiled at us. Her hair was long and thick, and she looked like a super model. Talk about gorgeous.

"Hello and welcome to the House of Night." She looked at each and everyone one of us. "I am Professor Merrigold. And you must be the fledglings from St Valdimirs, correct?" We nodded. "Good, follow me please."

She led us straight to the business quarters, if that is what they are called. We entered and dozens of vampires looked up. "Nice to meet you all. I am sorry, but its late, and you guys must be exhausted from your trip. Professor Merrigold, please escort the girls to their dormitories, and make sure Zoey Redbird helps them out." She nodded and led us out the door, once more.

"I know it may look scary, but I can reassure you that its quite friendly, once you make friends.." We nodded. We stopped in front of big wooden doors and she opened them. "Wait here." She took off toward a girl sitting on the couch with numerous people and spoke to a girl with dirty blonde hair. The duo came back and we stared at each other. "Girls, this is Zoey Redbird. Zoey, these are Lissa and Rose." She pointed at us as she said our name.

"Hi and welcome to Tulsa." The girl smiled widely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter one. The first chapter is always hard to write. It took me 12 hours to write the darn thing. I am not sure how well I did, and I only did this for fun. So please tell me if you like it or not. If a lot of you don't, than I won't continue writing it. I had fun writing this chapter though. More to come in the next one. Each gang meets the other, and Zoey explains all the crazy things that are happening at the House of Night.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	3. Chapter Two

**Unforgettable**

**By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox**

**Chapter Two**

**Recap:**

**We arrived a few hours later at what looked like a monastery. I shuddered at the thought. Lissa and I hung in the back while the others strolled onward to the big creepy building. It looked like a prison for crazy people. There was a 100 foot wall all around the building, everything looked so dark and menacing. Lissa grabbed for my hand and squeezed it tight. I squeezed back.**

**"It's going to be okay. You'll see." I reassured her, not really believing it.**

**Big iron doors opened before us, and a short woman, around her thirties, maybe smiled at us. Her hair was long and thick, and she looked like a super model. Talk about gorgeous.**

**"Hello and welcome to the House of Night." She looked at each and everyone one of us. "I am Professor Merrigold. And you must be the fledglings from St Valdimirs, correct?" We nodded. "Good, follow me please."**

**She led us straight to the business quarters, if that is what they are called. We entered and dozens of vampires looked up. "Nice to meet you all. I am sorry, but its late, and you guys must be exhausted from your trip. Professor Merrigold, please escort the girls to their dormitories, and make sure Zoey Redbird helps them out." She nodded and led us out the door, once more.**

**"I know it may look scary, but I can reassure you that its quite friendly, once you make friends.." We nodded. We stopped in front of big wooden doors and she opened them. "Wait here." She took off toward a girl sitting on the couch with numerous people and spoke to a girl with dirty blonde hair. The duo came back and we stared at each other. "Girls, this is Zoey Redbird. Zoey, these are Lissa and Rose." She pointed at us as she said our name.**

**"Hi and welcome to Tulsa." The girl smiled widely.**

* * *

><p><em>Zoey Redbird<em>

"Z, hurry up! Your gonna miss the movie!" My guardian yelled.

"Coming." I sighed. Coming to the House of Night in Tulsa has been a lot harder than I would have thought. I've been marked for a year now, and through out the year I have witnessed betrayal. And felt pain, loss, and love.

I sighed again and rejoined my friends in our corner. We were having what Aphrodite would call _geekends_. A strange group I have made friends with. First; my best friend Stevie Rae, she is the first red vampyre and is now their high priestess for the rest of the red fledglings. Stevie Rae is the only one of the few fledglings with short hair, which is super curly, and the little country bumpkin is usually wearing cowboy boots and roper jeans. Yes, she has a bad fashion sense and Aphrodite tells her this all the time.

Next is Damien. Damien is a fun-loving member of the Nerd Herd, known for his impeccable vocabulary and ability to get along with everyone. He is also extremely gay, and we wouldn't have it any other way. He was dating a shy fledgling named Jack but Neferet killed him, although we can't prove it yet.

The twins, Shaunee and Erin. Shaunee is a beautiful mocha color with long dark hair, while Erin is a golden white color, with long blonde hair. We call them the twins because they act so much alike you would believe they were separated at birth. Than comes Aphrodite and Darius. When I first got here, she was a complete bitch to me, but when horrible things started to happen we became friends. Darius is a son of Erebus and also Aphrodite's warrior. We acquired Rephiam later in the year. He is a raven mocker, half human and half immortal. He choose the Goddess Nyx after falling in love with Stevie Rae.

Lastly, is Stark; my guardian. He is a red vampyre too and has sworn an oath to me. We have all been through so much this passed year-

"Zoey?" A voice broke through my thoughts. I turned to see Professor Merrigold smiling down at me. "Dear, we have some new students, would you take care of them please?"

I nodded. "Yes Professor Merrigold." She led me to the two girls standing by the door. "Hi! I'm Zoey Redbird." I smiled broadly.

The taller girl looked up and gave a small smile. "I'm Rose Hathaway and this is Lissa Dragomir." The smaller one nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Would you like to meet the rest of my friends?"

Rose shrugged. "Sure."

I led them to the couch I was previously sitting on. "Hey guys, this is Rose and Lissa. New transfers." I took a deep breath. "This is Damien, Shaunee, Aphrodite, Darius, Erin, Stevie Rae, Rephiam, and Stark."

"Hi." Rose muttered.

Damien stood up. "I don't mean to sound rude, but what makes you guys rare?"

Lissa looked at me curiously. "Rare?" She had a very soft voice.

I shrugged. "Just what everyone is saying."

"Queen Damien, give them time to settle first." Aphrodite sneered, causing Damien to turn pink.

"That's okay." Lissa answered. "I guess they were talking about me already being a vampire and Rose being a dhampir."

Several mouths flew open, including mine. "I thought we were the only vampyres alive." I replied, confused.

"What's a dhampir?" Darius asked.

Rose snorted. "Half vamp and half human. We thought were and the strigoi. Guess we were both wrong.

"Rose." Lissa said softly, but with power.

"Being half and half entails what exactly?" Darius asked, completely fascinated.

"I have the strongest traits of both and none of their weaknesses." Rose answered smugly.

"Interesting." He was silent a moment. "My love, I'll be back. I am going to have a word with Dragon." And than, he was gone.

'Do you drink blood?"

Lissa gave a small smile. "Yes, after all I am a vamp."

"Did you guys specialize in anything?" Rose asked.

"As in like powers?" She nodded. "We all do. I have affinities for all five elements, Aphrodite has visions, Damien has an affinity for air, has the affinity for fire, Erin has an affinity for water and Stevie Rae has an affinity for Earth."

Rose Snorted. "Lissa specialized in spirit, but I doubt its the same as yours and her boyfriend specialized in fire."

"Interesting. How many of you were marked?" Damien asked.

"Five. Dimitri and Eddie are like me, while Lissa and her boyfriend are vamps."

"Wow, I wonder how you guys will change. Considering your situation.

The door opened suddenly and in walked two men. One was a teenager with sandy hair and a light build, while the other looked to be 21 and dangerous. Both of them are completely to-die-for gorgeous.

"Rose, Lissa; you two OK?" The older one asked.

Rose smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. "We were just talking about you."

"How could you not?" The sandy haired teen replied, a sarcastic grin on his face.

Rose glared at him, "Christian, Dimitri; meet Zoey and her friends." The boys nodded in our direction.

"Wow," Shaunee breathed, fanning herself. "Those boys are so delicious.

"So delic we could eat." Erin finished, also fanning herself.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but agree with them. Anger flashed through Rose's eyes, she opened her mouth to say something when suddenly it was gone. She smiled up at Dimitri and I noticed the hand on her shoulder.

"What shitty luck we have." Erin pouted.

Shaunee grinned at her twin, "We still have other guys."

"That's the spirit." Damien cheered.

"Too bad Adrian is not gay, eh Lis?" Rose asked, staring at Damien.

"Something wrong with gays?" Stark growled, a hint of red tinting his eyes. He came and stood beside me. I saw pain flash through Damien's eyes..

Rose narrowed her eyes, confused. Suddenly she put her hands in front of her. "Not at all. I was merely pointing out someone I know would have been perfect for Damien... if Adrian was actually gay."

Lissa looked at Damien with a sad smile on her face. Did she know? Abruptly, she turned to Christian. "Where's Eddie?"

"Whose Eddie?" I asked, curious.

"Eddie is another guardian like Dimitri and me."

Suddenly, the doors burst open again and Neferet came storming in. Neferet is a very tall woman with long auburn hair and almond shaped moss green eyes. Her tattoo is a pattern of swirls resembling frothy ocean waves. My smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Zoey," Neferet practically cooed my name. I forced a smile on my face. "I'm glad your making friends with the new fledglings."

"Yeah, I am." I seriously want to throw up on her Gucci heels.

"That's good." She turned to face Rose. "Sorry I couldn't introduce myself sooner. I am Neferet, High Priestess of Tulsa House of Night."

Rose yawned. "Yeah, sure. Nice to meet you." Neferet glared at her, while the rest of us tried not to laugh. "You look constipated, do you need a laxative?" She started rummaging through her purse. "I'm sure I have one somewhere..."

Her voice trailed off as we watched Neferet storm out. The group broke into laughter. Stevie Rae patted Rose on the back, "We are gonna get along fine."

Rose lifted a perfectly carved eyebrow. "I just did not like that woman."

It was than Stark truly looked at her, noticing, Stevie Rae looked too and suddenly flew back, teeth bared in a vicious snarl. "Zoey, she is surrounded by Darkness." Stark hissed.

I looked at him sharply. "What, just her?"

He nodded. "The others are fine."

Rose cleared her throat. "I can hear you, ya know. Wanna explain?"

Stark sighed, "You have Darkness surrounding your entire body."

Her face went blank, but something flashed in her eyes. It was gone before I could figure out what it was. She did visibly stiffen at the word _Darkness_ though. Did she know something? "Come again?" So she was gonna play dumb.

"Roza, I believe they are talking about the shadow-kissed side effects." Dimitri put in, while she shot daggers at him.

Now we were all confused. "_Shadow_-who?" Erin asked.

"_Kissed_-what?" Shaunee added.

Lissa was about to answer till Rose gave her a hard look. "It doesn't matter what it means."

I sighed. "I understand, Rose. Its a secret, right? We have tons of those here. How about I show you where your room is?"

She looked relieved. Lissa and Rose followed me upstairs. Unfortunately, so did everyone else.

* * *

><p><em>Rose Hathaway<em>

Zoey brought us in front of a pale white door, she smiled, and gently pushed the door open. The room was small, bigger than the dorms at St. Vlad's. The walls were painted an off blue color, and the floor was a fake wood. There were two single beds, two small dressers and two small desks. They were separated by a fine line, right down the middle. I winced at Lissa and she smiled back.

"We'll be fine, Rose." She reassured.

"If you say so."

"Well, my room is three doors down if you need anything."Zoey never lost her smile.

I nodded. "Thanks." I just wanted to sleep.

"Okay, well, um, school starts at 9pm and your schedules are on your desks. I am sure your mentors will help you out tomorrow too. I would get up at 6pm, just in case." We nodded, and she and everyone else went back downstairs. Dimitri and Christian were standing outside the door.

Lissa sat on her bed with a thump. "Why did this happen? We are already vampires."

I shrugged and put my hand on her shoulder. "I don't know Lis. At least we won't have to worry about Strigoi anymore."

"I am not so sure about that Rose." Dimitri muttered. "She is the last Dragomir, the Strigoi will likely still try to get to her."

I glared at him, than shook my head. "Well than. I guess you and Christian better hurry and make baby Dragomirs than eh?"

Lissa blushed a deep red, while Christian growled. "Rose, how could you say such things? I am only eighteen.

I laughed loudly, and looked at my best friend since kindergarten. "Way back, young ladies would be married at the age of 15."

Lissa's eyebrows flew up in shock. "We are still to young to think about marriage."

I shrugged and got up to hug Dimitri. "I wonder why we were marked so late." Dimitri shrugged, wrapping me in his muscular arms. "Well you guys should probably go. We have classes to go to." I smirked and pushed him away.

"Night." They replied and left.

I sat heavily on my bed, exhausted. I watched Lissa lazily from the corner of my eye. She grabbed our schedules and began studying them. A few moments passed, she put the papers on the tiny nightstand that separated our room and began unpacking. Curious, I picked them up and stared at them. These were made five days before we were even marked.

_Rosemarie Hathaway October 19, 2011 Third Former_

_7:45pm Assemblies, general announcements_

_8:00pm History_

_9:00pm Literature and Poetry_

_10:00pm Voice_

_11:00pm Computer Sciences_

_12:00am Lunch_

_1:30am Foreign Languages_

_2:30am Horseback Riding_

"This is a crazy schedule. We have every class together except the one at 10."

Lissa nodded, still unpacking. "Why do you think they put us in the same class?"

I shrugged, too tired to really think about it. "I don't know Lissa." I yawned loudly. "I'm sure if you asked you can get switched."

She shot me a look. "Why would I do that? When everyone knows how much I love being with you." She snapped.

I raised an eyebrow. "You haven't been using spirit lately, have you?"

She blushed, but shook her quickly. "Night!" She squeaked, jumping into her bed.

I sighed, shutting the light off. "I wish you wouldn't try to hide it from me all the time. That uses more energy than spirit does." I rolled over, and shut my eyes. Falling asleep instantly, than the nightmares of the passed 2 years came forth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, chapter 2 is finally here. It is so hard to type with no keys on the keyboard. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	4. Chapter Three

**Unforgettable**

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

Chapter Three

**Recap:**

**"This is a crazy schedule. We have every class together except the one at 10."**

**Lissa nodded, still unpacking. "Why do you think they put us in the same class?"**

**I shrugged, too tired to really think about it. "I don't know Lissa." I yawned loudly. "I'm sure if you asked you can get switched."**

**She shot me a look. "Why would I do that? When everyone knows how much I love being with you." She snapped.**

**I raised an eyebrow. "You haven't been using spirit lately, have you?"**

**She blushed, but shook her quickly. "Night!" She squeaked, jumping into her bed.**

**I sighed, shutting the light off. "I wish you wouldn't try to hide it from me all the time. That uses more energy than spirit does." I rolled over, and shut my eyes. Falling asleep instantly, than the nightmares of the passed 2 years came forth.**

_Zoey Redbird_

I sat on my bed, sighing heavily. Stark sat beside me, giving me a questioning look. I shrugged and looked to see all my friends cramped up in my little dorm room.

It was Aphrodite who spoke first, nothing unusual about that. "Why do you suppose the Witch wanted us to become friends with the new freaks?"

I shrugged. "Maybe 'cause they are freaks?"

Aphrodite's frown grew wider, if that was possible. "No, I don't think that's it."

"Than why ask?" Stark snapped. Dawn must be approaching.

She sighed. "You would think she would keep us from getting any more people on our side. Especially people like Rose." We looked at her clueless and she rolled her eyes. "Weren't any of you paying attention to what she was saying?"

"I was too busy checking out the guys." Erin replied, her voice light and dreamy.

"She said her and Dimitri were guardians." Aphrodite continued, ignoring Erin. "They are fighting machines, ones that would be really helpful."

I gave her a startled look. "They just got here, we can't ask them to help us fight something they don't understand."

"But Stark said Rose was surrounded by Darkness." Damien put in. "Maybe she will understand."

"Well I doubt we wanna spill _all_ our secrets to total strangers, right?" I asked, looking at them. They all squirmed. "That's what I thought. Now-" I was interrupted by a knock at my door. Curious, I went to open it and found...

"Dimitri?" I asked, confused.

He towered over me by at least 2 feet. Scary. "I am sorry. I was listening in when something you said had interest to me."

I looked up nervously. "Which part?"

He abruptly walked passed me to Stark. "You." He pointed. "You can see Rose's aura?"

"No. I can just see the Darkness surrounding her. Like all the red fledglings and vampires, we have it too."

He nodded and sat on the floor. "I should not tell you this, but you need to know Rose is someone you can trust." He skewered me with his eyes. "With your life." I gulped.

"Who says we don't trust her? She hates Neferet. Good enough for us." Shaunee said.

"The way you spoke." He shook his head. "We are getting off topic. Guardians, at the school we come from, protect Moroi and are taught to protect."

"Protect from what?" Erin asked.

'Who are Moroi?" Shaunee questioned.

"Moroi are like Lissa. Vampires. She is the last princess- er I mean the oldest Dragomir princess. We recently discovered another princess. Anyway, we protect them from every threat, but mostly the strigoi-"

"Who-" Stevie Rae cut him off.

"If you'd all shut up, than maybe I could finish?" He looked liked an angry God. "Strigoi are vampires who were once Moroi or humans who were bitten. Years ago, Lissa's family and Rose were driving and they were in an accident. Everyone died in that accident, except Lissa."

He let it sink in, after a few moments Aphrodite's eyes grew wide. "Than why is Rose here now?"

"Without knowing, Lissa brought her back from the dead. She specialized in spirit. She's very good at healing. So now Rose is what we call _shadow-kissed_. Which means she has a connection with the dead, and can talk to them. She is also the best guardian of her age, she has killed more strigoi than most of her peers will ever see even in a lifetime."

We all sat there, our mouths gaping open and shut like a fish. Darius, though, was overly excited. "Dimitri, you could become a warrior."

"I go wherever Rose goes." He said, his voice filled with finality.

Darius looked thoughtful, than a wide smile broke across his face. "Rose can join too."

"That is impossible. Rose has sworn to protect Lissa."

"She can do that too. Being at this school everyday will protect Lissa, so Rose can be a warrior."

Damien rose his hand slightly. "Rose is a female, she can't become a son of Erebus."

Darius sighed. "She doesn't have to be a son, just a warrior."

"She is already a guardian, isn't that enough?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, of course. But if Dragon let her, she could still train."

Aphrodite scoffed. "Dragon wouldn't train her as a warrior."

"What if we made a deal with him?"

"What kind of deal?" Dimitri asked wryly.

"You said she was the best right?" He nodded. " So lets make Rose and Dragon battle, if she wins, he'll train her."

"And if she loses?" I asked.

"I doubt that. But if she does lose and we can pretend it never happened." Darius smiled like he was a genius.

We all turned towards Dimitri, who looked deep in thought. "Well... I suppose she does need to keep in fit." He nodded and stood up. "Alright. I will ask her tomorrow. Good night." He gave us another nod and walked out the door.

"That man is hot, but he scares me." Erin said, while we nodded in agreement.

"He might even be tougher than Dragon himself."

Aphrodite laughed. "Lets go to bed. Its almost dawn."

"Right." Everyone left, and it was just me and Stark left.

"What do you think?" I asked, while slipping into my oversized t-shirt.

"I think we should keep our guard up. Neferet is up to something."

I nodded. "I was thinking that too." I yawned. "Good night my guardian." I kissed him on the cheek, than snuggled into his chest.

"Night my queen." And he was gone, sleeping peacefully.

_Rose Hathaway_

I awoke to a very excited Zoey by my bed, towering over me. I groaned, pulling the covers over my head. I hear Lissa laughing and than the soft patter on the floor. Than her aroma filled my senses. By all the holy, please don't let them ambush me.

"Rose, you have to get up." Lissa whispered by my head.

"No, classes don't start for..." I looked at my watch and groaned. "Four more hours."

I heard Lissa sigh, and was whispering something in Zoey's ear. I heard footsteps move to the end of my bed. I heard more whispering and I could feel my back getting unusually warm. I yelped and jumped out of bed. Glaring at the two girls I stormed off to the bathroom.

"Look on the bright side." Lissa began. "Your up for school now."

I snorted. "Tell me again how that is a bright side?"

Lissa laughed. "You'll get to spend six hours with me."

"Again, what is the bright side?" I finished in the bathroom, walking out into a very angry Lissa. "Chill, you know I was kidding." I looked at her outfit, she was wearing jeans and a purple shirt, and over that was a purple-black sweater. On the front was a woman stretching her arms at the sky, and a circular object between her hands.

"Our uniforms aren't so bad." Zoey smiled. "You just have to make sure you wear your emblem." She handed me a sweater like Lissa's.

Three hours later we were on our way to class. I, for one, never listen in school; and this place is no different. I still haven't seen Eddie, I hope my worry is for nothing. We were in the third hour, after this was lunch and I was eagerly waiting to get there. I was starving, my stomach was rumbling so bad, I thought everyone could hear it.

The bell rang 30 minutes later, Lissa and I were making our way down to the dining hall when there was a loud scream. We looked at each other and than ran towards the sound. Anger suddenly boiled through my veins. A small girl was surrounded by five males. They towered over by at least a foot. She had a terrified expression on her petite face. Tears were glistening from the moon that was shining brightly.

Lissa felt me trembling with anger. "Rose, don't. You'll get us expelled."

"There are no teachers around." I snapped. This realization made me angrier.

Lissa sighed, but didn't say anything. I stalked through the crowd that gathered. When I reached my destination, I realized the guys were vampires and all their designs had some sort of weapon framing their faces. I cleared my throat, but none of them noticed. Irritated I tapped the largest on on the shoulder.

"What's going on fellas?" I asked innocently.

He shoved me away. "Fuck off girl. This has nothing to do with you."

My anger grew. "Well how about you pick on someone your own size than?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Like you little girl?"

"Sure, why not?" He looked at his buddies and started laughing.

"You asked for it." Suddenly his arm came swinging at me. I narrowly escaped the blow. He was so mad, his eyes were like little slits. He came after me again, all I did was avoid his blows. Till, of course, the others joined in.

_Damn, why do I always get myself into these situations?_

_Son of Erebus, Darius_

"Dragon, if you would just see her fight, you would change your mind." Darius all but pleaded.

He was getting frustrated. He has been trying to convince Dragon to let Rose train with them, but he's being stubborn.

"No girl can be a _Son_ of Erebus warrior." Dragon snapped.

I stole a glance at Stark and Dimitri, both listening but none defending. I sighed. "As you wish."

"Professor Dragon!" A third former ran into the room. "The warriors are fighting a third former!"

Dimitri sighed. "Here we go."

"Why are they fighting?" Stark asked.

"The warriors were picking on a fledgling and the girl jumped in." The both gasped in air. "She's amazing."

Dragon grunted. "Show me." The boy started running and we all followed him. He led us to the courtyard and I felt my mouth gaping open at the sight.

"Is that..."

Dimitri sighed again. "Rose."

"Lets watch for a bit." Dragon muttered. Fascinated by the sight before him.

He let it go on for another ten minutes than he stopped it. The warriors were out of breath, and badly bruised. Rose was bruised too, but she looked tensed and ready to fight.

Dragon looked her up and down. "So you must be Rose." She nodded warily. "Would you like to train with me?"

"I... what?" She stuttered.

"Train with me." Dragon repeated.

Rose chewed on her bottom lip. "Sure. I would be honored too." She put her fist over her heart and bowed, a confused look on her face."

"Think she will soften the Dragon's heart and return him to our side?" Stark whispered from my left.

"Only time will tell." I answered. Secretly hoping for the same thing.

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. I was gonna put the actually fight scene in it.. but I'm not sure. What do you think? R&&R.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	5. Chapter 5

UNFORGETTABLE

By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox

Chapter Four

Recap:

Dragon grunted. "Show me." The boy started running and we all followed him. He led us to the courtyard and I felt my mouth gaping open at the sight.

"Is that..."

Dimitri sighed again. "Rose."

"Lets watch for a bit." Dragon muttered. Fascinated by the sight before him.

He let it go on for another ten minutes than he stopped it. The warriors were out of breath, and badly bruised. Rose was bruised too, but she looked tensed and ready to fight.

Dragon looked her up and down. "So you must be Rose." She nodded warily. "Would you like to train with me?"

"I... what?" She stuttered.

"Train with me." Dragon repeated.

Rose chewed on her bottom lip. "Sure. I would be honored too." She put her fist over her heart and bowed, a confused look on her face."

"Think she will soften the Dragon's heart and return him to our side?" Stark whispered from my left.

"Only time will tell." I answered. Secretly hoping for the same thing.

* * *

><p><em>Zoey Redbird<em>

"Did you hear?" A fifth former asked me.

I looked at her blankly, "Hear what?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "That a third former girl is being taught by Dragon."

"Of course I heard, I am friends with her."

"Oh." She sniffed and walked away.

Stevie Rae laughed, "There's one in every school."

"Indeed. At least we converted the biggest one."

"The biggest what?" Aphrodite bounded beside us.

"Nothing." We replied together.

She sneered at us. "Whatever."

"Do you ever smile Aphrodite?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Not when I am around you."

I sighed. "Do you really have to do this right now?" I turned to look at Aphrodite, "Is Darius watching the training session with Rose?"

"As far as I know."

"Think he would let us watch?"

She shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Good, see you guys at lunch."

"Bye." I ran out of the girls dorms towards class.

* * *

><p><em>Rose Hathaway<em>

"Tell me again why I'm doing this." I looked up at Dimitri.

"This way you stay in shape, besides I hear Dragon is the best swords master."

"I could stay in shape practicing with you." I winked.

"As tempting as that sounds, I have to decline. This experience will be important, it will teach different ways to protect Lissa."

"Speaking of which, do you know how this change is suppose to work?"

"No, I don't, but Neferet is suppose to be telling us soon."

I ground my teeth together. "Don't trust her Dimitri."

Dimitri rose an eyebrow, "Jealous Roza?"

"No, I just don't like her."

"Zoey has already filled me in on her."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Lets hurry or we'll be late."

"Sure."

"Ah Rose, so glad you could join me." Dragon greeted.

"Um sorry sir." I looked around the almost empty room, all that was present was Zoey and her gang. "Where is everyone?"

"Not here." Dragon smirked. "I wanted it to be just you and me today. I want to see your skills that many have bragged about."

I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat. "Sounds good sir."

He nodded and threw me a sword. "Show me."

I was never good with swords. Stakes and fists were my specialty, never the less I got into a defensive stance. Dragon is far better than I imagined. After thirty minutes of intense duelling, we finally stopped. I was drenched in sweat and barely able to lift my arms. Dragon didn't say a word through the whole duel, I was a bit worried that he would drop me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, nice work. Although your form needs work. How could you defeat strigoi with arms as weak as yours I wonder."

I scoffed. "My arms are not weak. My first choice is always my fists, they are quick and easy to get too, unlike your sword."

Dragon nodded stiffly. "Indeed. If your strength comes from your fists, than show me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Fight me with nothing but your own two hands."

I glanced nervously at Dimitri than back at Dragon. "Alright, if you say so boss."

I waited for Dragon to throw the first punch, and than it was on. He dodged most of my attacks, but luckily I dodged most of his too. I looked for his points, as far as I could tell he didn't have many. Being as small as I was, I was able to move much quicker than him. Fifteen minutes into the fight, I saw my chance. I noticed when he goes for a jump kick, his arms became weaker. I braced myself, blocking his many punches. He jumped a few feet into the air. putting his right leg pointed in my direction. I slid him, and kicked both my legs as hard as I could. Bringing him crashing face first into the floor. I jumped up and pounced on top of him, putting my stake on his back and applying enough pressure to make him wince.

"Time." He gasped.

I got off his back and offered my hand. Grabbing it, he got to his feet, Zoey and her friends were cheering. Dragon's mouth went into a half smile, "Well done my dear. Your skills are truly a gift."

I smiled and bowed my head. "Thank you sir."

"I have enjoyed your company Miss Hathaway. You have spirit that reminds me of my of my love, Anastasia."

I heard someone gasp. "Thank you Dragon. I'm honored to be taught by someone like you."

Just than a fourth former came barreling into the room. "Miss Hathaway, you have a visitor."

"I have a what? Who would come to see me?"

She shrugged. "All I know is that its a man."

"A man?" My face paled. "Oh dear God."

"What's wrong Rose?" Zoey asked.

"I believe my father has come for a visit."

"How is that a bad thing." Zoey asked confused.

"Dimitri will explain. I've got to go." I rushed out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Zoey Redbird<em>

I looked at Dimitri expectantly, when he didn't answer I raised my eyebrows. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do not play stupid Dimitri." I glared.

He sighed. "Fine, but she can go into details. The way damphirs are created are if Moroi and damphirs mix. Usually its Moroi Lords having a fling."

"Thats it?"

He shrugged. "Told you I wasn't going into details." He bowed. "i am going to go find Eddie. Rose is worried sick about him."

The twins watched Dimitri with blank looks on their faces. "What's with him?"

I shrugged. "Beats me. I'm going to find Lissa, maybe she will know."

"I'm coming." Aphrodite spoke up, I nodded in agreement.

"You'll tell us if you find out right?" Damien asked in a low voice.

I smiled at him. "Of course honey."

He smiled back, and Aphrodite and I went to look for Lissa. We finally found her in the courtyard with her boyfriend and some boy we never seen before.

She spotted us almost immediately. "Hi Zoey, Aphrodite. How was training?"

"It was good. I figured you would have been there."

Lissa started chewing on her lip. "Yeah, well its complicated."

"No matter." I waved my hand in dismissal. "I wanted to ask you about," I paused for a dramatic affect. "Rose's father."

Lissa flinched. "What about him?"

"Why doesn't Rose like him?"

"Oh that is also complicated, sit. It's a very long story."

"Yay me." Aphrodite muttered.

"It's against the law for Moroi and damphir to be legally married. Most Moroi men just do it for the sex and blood. Anyway, Rose's parents loved each other, still do I suppose; but law and duty kept them seperate. Rose never knew, her mom and Rose never seen eye to eye. Rose and I ran away, we were caught 2 years later. If it is not obvious, Dimitri and Rose fell in love. One night, the academy was attacked by Strigoi, Dimitri was turned an he and Rose both made an oath that they would never let the other be a monster."

Aphrodite gasped. "Dear Goddess, that's so horrible."

Lissa nodded. "In between there was a Strigoi attack in a town close to where we were staying." Eddie Shuddered. "Rose, Eddie, Mason and a Moroi name Mia were kidnapped by humans who worked for the Strigoi. Rose killed two Strigoi that day, and Mason was killed. After that Rose left to go find Dimitri. In Russia. There she met his family and a man named Abe. He protected her, although she didn't realize it at the time. Dimitri wanted to turn her, so he kept her drugged. One night she escaped after she found out that I was in trouble, she staked him; but he survived. After that, she returned to the academy, there she found out that Abe was her father."

"Why didn't he tell her in Russia?" I wondered.

Lissa shrugged. "I'm not sure, but after that he stayed close and watched out for her."

"I get why she would be mad, cause he didn't tell her he was her father. I just don't get why she hates him."

"I don't know. She never really told me."

Aphrodite grabbed Eddie's hands. "I am sorry about Mason."

Eddie looked at her odd and than smiled. "Thanks."

"Does Rose know?" He shook his head. "You should tell her. Speaking of which her and Dimitri are looking for you."

"OK. Thank you Prophetess." He bowed and walked away.

Confused, I turned to Lissa. "Thank you, come on Aphrodite. Let us go find the others."

"Zoey." Lissa called, I stopped walking, a shiver climbing my spine. "I'm worried about her. I am scared she's gonna pull 'Luke Skywalker'."

"Why would you think that?"

"Her tattoo has changed and I fear Neferet will have great use for her."

I smiled. "I don't think she will. She cares too much about you."

She nodded. "Zoey, I must tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"Zoey, come quickly!" Damien screamed.

"Whats wrong?"

"Lenobia needs help. She asked for you."

I nodded. "I'll come find you later Lissa." I chased after Damien.

Several minutes later we arrived at the stables. Students were crowding the door, trying to see the excitement. I noticed Rose running into the stables.

"I know animals aren't fond of my kind, but I can be of help."

"Who are you? I asked for Zoey." Lenobia screamed.

"I'm here! What's going on Lenobia?" I yelled while running into the room.

"I do not know. I can not figure out with them freaking out." Lenobia replied frustrated.

I noticed a horse moving closer and closer towards Rose. As for Rose, she looked terrified. The horse finally reached her, nuzzling his nose into her armpit. Rose jumped and started petting the horse. I laughed and went to Persephone, my horse while at the HON.

"There pretty girl. Its okay, your fine now." I cooed, and she calmed down.

We finally got all the horses calmed. Rose's new friend, Zeus, wouldn't leave her side. I couldn't tell if she was happy or scared at the thought of a pet horse.

"Well, I'll be damned." Lenobia put her hands on her hips. "Zeus don't like no one. Not even me. What did you do to him?"

Rose squirmed. "I did nothing."

She snorted. "Is that so?"

Rose nodded. "Yes Lenobia. Horses and other animals usually stay away from damphirs."

"Ah, so you must be the damphir everyone is talking about." She turned to me. "Rose?"

Rose nodded. "Yes Lenobia."

"Doesn't it feel good to have some attention released from you Zoey?"

"Very." I agreed. "Lenobia, what do we do about the horse?"

"Ah yes. that is a problem. Rose, can you please escort Zeus back to his carrell please?"

Rose nodded."Lenobia, if you no longer require my assistance, I wish to leave."

"You are free to go Zoey."

"Thank you."

I took off in search of Lissa, I found her in the dorms, with everyone there. Strong arms engulfed me. "Hey beautiful."

I giggled. "Stark, I am in a hurry, I need to speak to Lissa."

Stark let go. "Fine, I'll remember that tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure Damien would love your company."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." I snarled playfully.

He gulped. "You know I love you."

I laughed and walked over to Lissa. "Hey, could we finish our conversation?"

"Sure. Do you wanna go somewhere more private?"

"No. I have no secrets with my friends."

"A few days before I was marked, I kept having a peculiar dream. Always the same one."

"About what?" I asked.

"Well the first part I seen white bull and a woman with long hair on his back. Than I see the two of them at this flower farm."

"What color are the flowers?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"I believe it was Lavender."

I gasped and collapsed on the chair. "Dear Goddess."

"Should I continue?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"So they're at the farm, than the woman killed a young woman, maybe 30's or 40's? The bull is happy, they take off to a park and the bull creates a young man out of clay and infused it with the woman's blood."

"Oh my god!" Aphrodite screeched. "Anything else?"

"One more thing, the Goddess Nyx infused a spirit into this clay monster."

"So?"

"His name was... Heath." I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh My Goddess! I am sooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update.. i juss got an other computer, and than ff wouldn't let me publish it. Grr. Any way, here it is. R&R**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	6. Chapter Six

**Unforgettable**

**By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox**

**Chapter Five**

**Recap:**

**I laughed and walked over to Lissa. "Hey, could we finish our conversation?"**

**"Sure. Do you wanna go somewhere more private?"**

**"No. I have no secrets with my friends."**

**"A few days before I was marked, I kept having a peculiar dream. Always the same one."**

**"About what?" I asked.**

**"Well the first part I seen white bull and a woman with long hair on his back. Than I see the two of them at this flower farm."**

**"What color are the flowers?" I asked, my voice quivering.**

**"I believe it was Lavender."**

**I gasped and collapsed on the chair. "Dear Goddess."**

**"Should I continue?"**

**"Yes." I whispered.**

**"So they're at the farm, than the woman killed a young woman, maybe 30's or 40's? The bull is happy, they take off to a park and the bull creates a young man out of clay and infused it with the woman's blood."**

**"Oh my god!" Aphrodite screeched. "Anything else?"**

**"One more thing, the Goddess Nyx infused a spirit into this clay monster."**

**"So?"**

**"His name was... Heath." I fainted.**

* * *

><p><em>Zoey Redbird<em>

"Are you okay Z?" Aphrodite asked, her voice a bare whisper.

"Heath... Heath's alive." I mumbled.

"Well that explains my vision."

I looked up sharply, "What?"

She blinked, than shrugged, "Nyx showed me her and Heath talking. I didn't get to hear everything, just Heath accepting the task Nyx asked of him."

I shook her slightly. "What task?"

"I'm not sure."

I sighed. "Come on, we have to go home."

"I'll go round up the nerd herd."

"I wish you would stop calling them that."

Aphrodite lifted one perfect eyebrow. " You guys have geekends."

I sighed tiredly. "We have been through this already. Just go find them."

Aphrodite snorted, than twitched out of the room. "Uh Zoey? Are you alright?"

I looked up to see Rose across the room. "I'm fine just tired."

She nodded and stood up. "I may not like talking about it, but I understand the fight those red fledglings are going through."

I blinked. "I-how?"

"I don't know how much Dimitri told you, but I am shadow-kissed."

I nodded, "What does it mean?"

"Well, when I died, Lissa brought me back. I was in the land of the dead." She grinned. " You can even say I've been kissed by shadows."

"Why did she bring you back?"

"We've been best friends since kindergarten. Her whole family died when we were fifteen, but her and I were the only ones to survive. She brought me back."

"Right. Since you guys have the red fledgling mark, it means you guys are Stevie-Rae's responsibility."

She looked at me confused but shrugged. "What about our dorms?"

"Well it's your choice if you wanna stay here or come with us."

"We're definetely coming." Dimitri announced.

"Okay, lets talk there."

* * *

><p><em>Rose Hathaway<em>

We gathered on a short bus, th ride was about five minutes long. We stopped in front of an abandonded building.

Christian sneered. "This is where you _live?_"

Zoey nodded. "We live in the tunnels. It's better for the red fleglings and vampires."

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked.

"Stevie Rae sighed. "It's almost dawn, how about I show you where you'll be sleeping and we'll regroup tonight?"

Zoey nodded again. "Sounds like a plan."

Kramisha stood up. "Than lets go already, we be wasting time."

They all filed off the bus. The red and blue fledglings escaping down various tunnels. It was rather lit up, but I only paid attention to where we were going. Fascinating as it all was, it was still just dirt. Stevie Rae led us through tunnel after tunnel, stopping occasionally to explain something. She stopped once more, where a bear blanket hung.

"Eddie can sleep in here."

He nodded to us, than dashed inside. A few minutes later she stopped again. "You two can sleep in here." She nodded towards Lissa and Christian. "And you two can sleep in the tunnel hole just down there. It's hard to miss, a drangon blanket covers the hole." She yawned. "Good night."

"Night." We answered.

"See you tomorrow." Lissa said and walked behind the dolphin blanket.

"Let's go Roza." Dimitri said huskily.

I looked at his face and the hunger in his eyes. Excitement tingling through me. "Ok."

We walked up a little ways and found our dragon blanket. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. "Darius has an ulterior motive for you training with Dragon." Dimitri began.

"I gathered as much, what is it?"

"Well from what Darius told me, Rephiam killed his mate, Anatasia." I gasped. "Nyx forgave him, but Dragon did not. He has sided with Nefret and darkeness."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked meekly.

"Darius believes you can bring the sword master to our side."

"How?" I groaned, not liking where this was going.

"Roza," Dimitri chastized. "Not like that. He says you have similar qualities Anastasia does. Her firey passion. Dragon has seen that and that is why he has agreed to train with you."

"And?" He was killing the mood.

"He wants you to bond with Dragon like a daughter."

"A daughter?" I laughed. "I already have a badass dad."

"Operative word being 'like'."

"Isn't that going to be hard?"

Dimitri shrugged. " Probably, but I'm sure your up to the challenge."

"I'm glad your so confident." I muttered.

He laughed. "He's a great guy Rose. He needs help."

I sighed. "Okay. I'll do it, but only 'cause you asked so nicely.."

"Thank you." He whispered.

We kissed than, a deep powerful and intense kiss. It slowly turned into something more that couldn't be described with words. Just that it made me feel exstatic and utterly complete.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is chapter five. I am sorry it was short. it was longer in my notebook. So I just wanted to add some things on here about the story. I am using some events from both series.**

**Vampire Acaedmy: Mostly all important up to Dimitri returning from Strigoi to Damphir.**

**House of Night: Most events but Dragon does not die. He is important in my story.**

**Well thats it, please read and review. Anything is welcome**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Unforgettable**

**By: xoxstorii-gurrlxox**

Chapter Six

**Recap:**

**We walked up a little ways and found our dragon blanket. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. "Darius has an ulterior motive for you training with Dragon." Dimitri began.**

**"I gathered as much, what is it?"**

**"Well from what Darius told me, Rephiam killed his mate, Anastasia." I gasped. "Nyx forgave him, but Dragon did not. He has sided with Nefret and darkness."**

**"What does that have to do with me?" I asked meekly.**

**"Darius believes you can bring the sword master to our side."**

**"How?" I groaned, not liking where this was going.**

**"Roza," Dimitri chastised. "Not like that. He says you have similar qualities Anastasia does. Her fiery passion. Dragon has seen that and that is why he has agreed to train with you."**

**"And?" He was killing the mood.**

**"He wants you to bond with Dragon like a daughter."**

**"A daughter?" I laughed. "I already have a bad ass dad."**

**"Operative word being 'like'."**

**"Isn't that going to be hard?"**

**Dimitri shrugged. " Probably, but I'm sure your up to the challenge."**

**"I'm glad your so confident." I muttered.**

**He laughed. "He's a great guy Rose. He needs help."**

**I sighed. "Okay. I'll do it, but only 'cause you asked so nicely.."**

**"Thank you." He whispered.**

**We kissed than, a deep powerful and intense kiss. It slowly turned into something more that couldn't be described with words. Just that it made me feel ecstatic and utterly complete.**

* * *

><p><em>Rose Hathaway<em>

I woke up to an empty room, I looked at the clock on my right and sighed. 7Pm, great. I got dressed quickly, then walked through the blanket. Being half asleep, I bumped into a hard figure. Looking up, blinking rapidly I saw Rephiam. "Oh, sorry Rephiam." I muttered.

"It's okay. I was sent to come escort you to the kitchen."

"Oh. That's nice of you thanks. Were you waiting long?"

He smiled, "I arrived just in time for your to bump into me."

I felt my face get hot, "Sorry. Lead the way."

Once again I was being lead down a series of tunnels, we made it to one that I figured was the main tunnel. Mostly because it was brightly lit and because there were murals everywhere. It made the place less creepy. Finally we reached the kitchen, mostly everyone was there. Everyone stopped talking as soon as we entered, my eyes went wide and ran over to Dimitri.

"Morning Rose," Zoey greeted.

"Hi," I nodded. "What were you all talking about? Anything interesting?"

"Your bond with Lissa," Dimitri replied when no one else moved to say anything.

"Why?"

Zoey shrugged, "We are all curious."

"Huh," I muttered. "Anything else?"

| don't know as much about the bond as you do." Lissa answered.

"And?" I was getting bored with this conversation.

"Rose,"Dimitri's voice was hard. "We made a deal, remember?" I looked at him blankly, and he sighed. "We tell them everything about us and they do the same."

My face turned red, revealing my anger. "Fine, what else do you want to know?"

Zoey raised her hand timidly, "We know you two been friends since kindergarten, had the accident when were fifteen. You died, and Lissa brought you back, creating your bond. You guys ran away for two years, Dmitri brought you back to the academy. Than a string of Strigoi attacks, kidnappings, Dimitri as a Strigoi, you went to go find him. Then you saving Dimitri and now your here." She took a deep breath.

"That is a lot of knowledge for one day."

"We listen well." Stevie Rae chirped.

I sighed. "So what exactly is it that you want to know?"

Zoey touched her finger to her lips thoughtfully. "The bond and her element."

"I can tell you about the bond, but not her element."

"You know more about it than I do." Lissa interrupted.

I shrugged. "In ancient days there was a Moroi saint name Vladimir. There is only bits and pieces of information, he brought Anna back from the dead. He was a healer and many other things. Anna kept him sane, using his element caused him to lose a piece of his soul each time. Anna committed suicide because she took the dark energy from him and wound up going crazy herself."

"Will that happen to you?" Stark asked, fascinated.

"I'm not sure, when I was in Russia I met a couple with the same condition as us. She infused spirit within charms to temporarily heal the side effects of spirit. She also told me that Lissa could heal it herself but there has to be great trust in order for it to work."

"Then shouldn't it have worked already?" Stevie Rae asked.

I saw Lissa fidget at the corner of my eye, "No. We have a great bond, and ever greater trust; but Lissa is still learning how to do lots of things. Specializing in spirit is rare. Most people who have it end up going crazy. Ms. Karp turned Strigoi to get away from the craziness that was eating her inside."

Everyone turned to look at Lissa and she flushed a deep red. "I'm not going to turn Strigoi. I have something nobody else has," everyone looked kept staring. "Rose."

I smiled at her, "That's all I know about it."

"How did you find out about changing Strigoi back?" Zoey was smiling.

I laughed, "Lissa, Eddie and I broke someone out of jail." There were gasps all around me. "Ironic enough we were the ones who sent him there in the first place."

"Why?" Damien squeaked.

|We put him there because he kidnapped and tortured Lissa to heal him so he could become the kind. We broke him out because in Russia I heard that his half brother restored a Strigoi. I believed it," I turned to Dimitri. "I had to believe it."

"Awe." Shaunee cried.

"True Love." Erin sighed.

"So we broke Victor out and we met with his brother in Vegas. He told us that only a spirit user could do it."

"Do you think I could do it?" Zoey asked.

Lissa shrugged. "You aura is gold, like mine, but there is other colors too. Some I don't recognize."

"So that's a no then?"

"Won't know for sure till you try."

"Fantastic." She muttered.

"So," I continued. "Lissa learned how to use a stake, they went to a college tour for Lissa's birthday when Dimtri kidnapped Christian and Lissa."

"Why? Did he know what she was trying to do?" Aphrodite asked, I forgot she was here.

"No."Dimitri answered before I could. "When I kidnapped Rose in Russia I gave her two options: to become a Strigoi or die. I kept her drugged until she finally escaped. After that I tried to kill her, so I kidnapped Lissa and Christian as bait for Rose." I squeezed his reassuringly.

"It worked?" Rephiam inquired.

"Yes, she was the last Dragomir princess, we had to rescue her. I was just about to stake him... again... when Christian shoved me to the ground. Surrounded Dimitri and Lissa in fire so she could stake him. There was a bright light and then he was a Damphir again."

"Goddess, this is seriously crazy."Stevie Rae exclaimed.

"As crazy as an immortal turning into a raven at dawn?" I asked.

Stevie Rae paled. "How... how do you know about that?"

I laughed, "If it was suppose to be a secret then you failed. The whole school knows."

Rephiam looked grim, "It's punishment for my wrong doings."

I nodded, "I get it."

"So do I," Christian mumbled. "I know what it's like when everyone doubts you."

Rephiam smiled in his direction. "My brothers and I were made from rape and anger."

"My parents willingly turned was expecting me to turn too."

"At least it gave you a reputation of being a bad ass."

Christian laughed, "Better than a bad ass god."

All eyes turned to Dimitri. "So hot." Shaunee whispered, everyone laughed at that.

"Goddess, we've been talking for hours."Zoey turned towards Lissa, "Moroi, you drunk blood right?" She nodded. "Can you drink it from bags?"

"We prefer humans."

Zoey blanched at the thought. "You kill humans?"

"No!" I screeched. "Strigoi do that, at the academy they have feeders. People who volunteer."

"I'll make some calls." Dimitri left us.

"Don't you imprint with them?" Zoey asked.

"Imprint?" Lissa was confused, "I don't think so."

"Whoever though of marking Moroi are seriously stupid." Aphrodite sneered.

"It was probably Nyx who decided it." Zoey put in.

"So what? Tell me how the hell do Moroi, who are already vampires make the change into vampires?"

"Maybe we don't change like you think." Lissa added.

"What do you mean?"

"What if it's a slightly different change? Since we are already vampires, maybe we stay like this but just get advanced abilities like your kind of vampire would receive."I noticed Lissa was listening to something in her head. Was it Nyx?

"What about Damphirs?" Eddie asked, slightly nervous.

"I believe you guys will keep your physical traits but will become a vampire like Stevie Rae."

"Or we die?" Eddie was white than usual.

"I believe so." Lissa's voice returned to normal.

"Whoa, wait a second." Erin screamed, and everyone turned to look at her. "Are you saying you Moroi won't die but just change? That's unfair."

"Erin, I believe all of us will change." Zoey's voice changed, it was full of power.

"What makes you so sure? Stevie Rae didn't."

Stevie harrumphed. "She went through a different kind of change. We will change because we are in the Goddess' grace."

Erin shrugged, "Guess we will see."

I stood up angrily, "What the hell is your problem? Zoey is your high priestess, you are suppose to be loyal and to trust her words."

"Yeah, well look how well that turned out last time."

"That was her own choice! Look at Zoey, she has generously been touched by the Goddess. Why do you doubt her so?" I fumed, I wasn't sure why I was so angry.

"_Rose calm down, yelling at her is not going to solve anything." Lissa demanded through our bond._

|I\m sorry Zoey. She's right." Erin bowed and left.

"I think it's time for a break any way."

"Agreed," Lissa nodded.

"We'll be in our room if you need me." Stevie Rae grabbed Rephiam's hand and dashed out of the kitchen.

Slowly everyone began to disappear from the kitchen till only Eddie and I were left. We sat there is silence for a long time. Eddie still looked pale and sickly. "Eddie are you okay?"

"I have a feeling I am not going to make the change."

"What? Why not? Eddie your as strong as me."

"It's difficult to explain. Before we were marked I was diagnosed with _Field's Disease_."

"Your a Damphir! You are not suppose to be sick." I was on the verge of hysteria.

"It's okay Rose. At least I'll be with Mason."

Tears poured from my eyes, "No, I can't lose you too Eddie."

"Come on now." He wrapped an arm around me. "You have Lissa and Dimitri and all these new friends."

"None of them are you Eddie."

"I'm sorry Rose," he squeezed my shoulder then walked away.

After he left I jumped up and took off running. Blindly running was never a good thing, but somehow I found my way back to my room and collapsed on the bed. I cried for two hours, just as I was drifting off to sleep I felt Dimitri's strong muscular arms wrap around me.

"I am so sorry Roza." I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. This is short. This is just a little background information on the VA characters. Next chapter will be the HON characters and I promise it will be a lot longer next time. As usual, please read and review. Any criticism welcome.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


End file.
